Upgraded Original Vampire
The Beast is the name used to describe a type of creature that was born in Season Three of The Originals, and was a being prophesied to be "seeded" with the undoing of the Original Siblings, or created from the destruction of the Original Family. It was presumed to be male. The prophecy predicted by Alexis showed the Beast as a male figure rising with long sharp bloody fangs. Two have been created through the machinations of Lucien Castle. They are an Upgraded version of an Original Vampire, its bite is capable of killing an Original Vampire due to its extremely potent werewolf venom. Lucien was turned into an Original with powers surpassing the Enhanced Original Vampire Alaric Saltzman, and has a fatal werewolf toxin type of bite that can kill even an Original, such as Finn. The Beast is the first creature who can kill Originals without a physical weapon like the White Oak Stake, or magic as a weapon such as an empowered witch like Bonnie Bennett was when she tried to kill Klaus. The two members of this new Upgraded Original Vampire species are Lucien Castle and Aurora de Martel. Season Three The Prophecy A prophecy was predicted about The Beast's rising by Alexis, Lucien Castle's prophetic witch, that explains the Beast will either be the product of the Mikaelson Family becoming undone, or be the reason the family falls. However, it could also mean that after everything and everyone regarding the Mikaelson Family has fallen, the Beast will rise from the ashes. The full meaning of the Prophecy is currently unknown. :"Drink deep but beware :What you broke is past repair :All your oaths you betray, your sacred vows you sever :And now you see that nothing lasts for always and forever :Three yet remain, two already crossed :Yet in one year's time, you'll all be lost :As your family is undone :You will seed the beast that is to come." - ''Alexis's Prophecy Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' They are considerably much stronger than immortals, supernatural hunters, original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans. Lucien was shown to be much stronger than Elijah and Finn when they fought. They are quite possibly the strongest creatures in the series universe; it is unknown how well they would fare up against Klaus, the Original Hybrid, if the latter were to use his full strength by giving into his rage, using his lycanthrope enhancements or transform completely into his Werewolf form. *'Super Speed:' They are considerably much faster than immortals, supernatural hunters, original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans. They are quite possibly the fastest creatures in the series universe; it is unknown if they are faster Klaus, the Original Hybrid, if the latter were to use his full speed by using his lycanthrope enhancements or transform completely into his Werewolf form. *'Healing Factor:' They able to heal much faster than immortals, supernatural hunters, original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans. *'Venomous Bite:' The ability to transfer werewolf venom that is deadly to vampires and can even kill an Original Vampire. Though it could alleviate some of the effects of the venom such as hallucinations, Klaus' blood has been shown to be unable to cure it as the venom that was used in the Immortality spell was a new strain created from all of the seven werewolf bloodlines and was designed to have no cure. It is unknown if there venom lethal to Klaus or any non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid, as Klaus and any non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid are immune to werewolf venom. *'True Face:' Their true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When Lucien's true face was revealed, his iris turned blood-red, dark veins appeared under his eyes as the blood pumped forcefully through them, and he grew multiple fangs. This is different from the Original Vampire's and normal vampire's true faces in the sense that Original Vampires and normal vampire's sclera turn black when the blood forcibly pushes into their eyes while their iris stays the same colour, and the red veins under the Beast's eyes go down further on their face like an Augustine Vampire. Original Vampires and regular vampires usually only have two sharp fangs on their canine teeth, but the Beast has multiple sharp fangs, not just the canine fangs. *'Immortality:' They are Immortal just like any Original Vampire, however it's unknown if there is something powerful enough to kill them. Weaknesses * '''Magic:' They might be more powerful than the Original Vampires, but they are not imune to magic therefore they can be affected by magic. Members *'Lucien Castle:' Lucien is a beast killed by Finn Mikaelson and Matt Donovan, turned by Vincent Griffith and a former vampire of Klaus' bloodline. *'Aurora de Martel:' Aurora is a beast killed by presumably Lucien, turned by Vincent Griffith and a former vampire of Rebekah's bloodline. Appearances TOS3 *''For the Next Millennium (Vision) *Behind the Black Horizon (Lucien) *The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' (Lucien, Aurora) References Trivia * It is a species very similar to that of an Enhanced Original Vampire, but is able to kill an Original with a bite from its venomous fangs and has no need for a White Oak Stake. * Their predatory faces are altered to be opposite of Original Vampires, and normal vampires. The Beast's iris' turn blood red instead of their sclera, they have their blood red veins extend further down their face like Augustine Vampires, and they possess multiple sharp fangs, not just two sharp canine teeth. * The Beast's have superior powers to Originals, very much like an Enhanced Original Vampire, but has even more powers such as superior powers and venomous bites that can kill even Original Vampires. See also Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Help Needed Category:Major Antagonists Category:The Originals Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Species Category:Featured Articles Category:Original Vampires